Anything
by MegaPotterGleek
Summary: Hades may not be her favorite god in the world, but Meg would do just about anything for her freedom.


**A/N:** *Ahem* Another cartoon I can't get enough of? You guessed it!

I enjoy Hades. He may be my favorite villain of all time. And I enjoy flirtatious relationships between bad guys and heroines. So, yeah. It's short, but I like it. Read, enjoy, review.

…

Meg sat, her legs crossed over the arm of one of Hades' many thrones, filing her nails, observing Pain and Panic arguing. From the next room were the cries of hopeless souls. Just a regular day in the Underworld.

The good thing was, it was the last day of winter. Therefore, while Hades was busy saying goodbye to his wifey, Meg had the Underworld to herself. Lucky her. Not to mention, while the wife was away, the slave could play. And hopefully knock a few years off her sentence.

Meg supposed that was why Persephone wasn't exceptionally fond of her.

"Did not!"

"Did!"

"I don't believe you!"

"One hundred mortals in one swipe!"

"Impossible!"

"Oh my gods, guys!" Meg groaned finally. "Could we please just move on?" She wasn't even entirely sure what Pain and Panic were arguing about anymore, all she knew was that it was grating on her last nerve.

Pain stuck out his tongue at her, and she stuck hers right back at him.

"Whoa, whoa, I know better things you could be doing with that tongue, Nutmeg," said a slimy voice from the doorway.

Meg turned to look at Hades, who was lounged against the doorway. It hadn't even been a very long time that she'd been in his debt. A couple years maybe, but those comments just seemed to roll right off her. They barely even phased her anymore.

"Oh yeah?" she asked, the corner of her mouth curling.

Hades lips turned up in a playful smile as well. "Pain, Panic, don't you have somewhere… else… to be."

Meg hoped they would catch the hint, so Hade's wouldn't get mad. He was already hot-headed, didn't need to add to that.

"Oh, er, yeah," said Pain, nudging Panic who looked confused.

Meg tipped her head toward the door meaningfully, and the two stumbled out, both looking curiously over their shoulders.

"You're in my seat, little nutmeg," said Hades, his fingertips pushed together, and a cruel smile curled on his lips.

"We can share," said Meg playfully, moving her legs.

"Mmm, I don't think so," said Hades, as a curl of smoke wound its way around Meg and moved her to the throne's arm. He came to sit beside her, fingers not-so-innocently brushing her leg.

"I suppose you're thinking about making a deal-" he began.

"The usual, I get a year taken off for every," Meg held up her fingers and made quotations in the air "'little favor.'"

"Yeah, yeah," Hades replied boredly. "But here's what I'm thinking. You're an actress. You act. I get it. But lately you haven't been," he paused to run his long fingers up her leg again. "Convincing enough."

Meg pushed away his hand and stood. "You don't want my services, fine," she snapped. She strode angrily to the middle of the room, crossing her arms. "I just thought since you've been so tense lately-"

"Whoa, whoa, slow down toots," Hades said, holding up his hands. "No one said anything about not wanting 'you services.'" He stood and walked to her in the middle of the room, placing his long, spindly fingers on her shoulders. "I'm just saying that if you want the usual amount of years knocked off, you gotta start… well… performing better."

Meg stiffened a little under his fingers, not sure how she felt about this deal.

"Who knows," whispered Hades gently in her ear. "Maybe we can make it two years. Or three."

If Meg closed her eyes, she could pretend it was someone, anyone other than the Lord of the Dead, and then, the tickle that she felt when he whispered was actually pleasing, not disgusting. She could feel goose bumps rising on her arms.

"I can try," she whispered.

"Excellent," Hades said softly, playing with a lock of her hair. "Because now that you mention it, I am a little tense. I could really use a back rub."

Meg turned and forced herself to look straight into Hades eyes before she leaned forward and teasingly brushed his lips with hers "Anything."


End file.
